


【吉成】乳头内陷

by Satoooooshi3104



Category: Arashi (Band), Maou (TV 2008), 家族ゲーム | Kazoku Game (TV)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 03:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16905636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satoooooshi3104/pseuds/Satoooooshi3104
Summary: 成濑领休假和榎本径一起旅游泡温泉，原本应该在工作的吉本荒野找到了他们，而吉本荒野显然没想到会看到如此劲爆的画面。是的，吉本荒野吃醋了。





	【吉成】乳头内陷

“领君，有恋人了吧。”

肩膀以下都泡在温泉里的成濑领靠着石壁闭眼休息，打算借此难得机会好好放松，顺带消除一整天游玩带来的些微疲惫。他不打算去在意身边的友人即使泡在热气腾腾的温泉里也要坚持戴着那副学生眼镜的怪癖，——因为无论是被雾气遮住镜片还是干脆摘下眼镜，对于这位榎本先生来说，结果大抵都是差不离的。——然而素来惜字如金却时常口吐惊人之语的榎本径，似乎总能让成濑不得不将注意力集中到他身上。

“……森、什么？”神情有些懵然的成濑虚着声音开口还不小心咬了下舌头。

“我看到了，刚刚。”榎本从水中抬起手推了推眼镜，又因为上面的水雾而皱了皱眉。

“看到、什么？”

他慢慢扭头看向成濑，没有立刻出声，视线缓缓下移，接着泡在水里靠近成濑的那只手，保持在水下的状态轻轻触上成濑的胸膛，“这里，”大拇指点在小巧的红色乳尖上，他感受到旁边的这具身体微不可察地抖了一下，“突出来了。”

“……”

“我记得在学校的时候——”

“径。”榎本四平八稳的声音被成濑硬邦邦地打断，“眼镜摘掉。”

镜片上的雾气由于热度的传播，渐渐消散得差不多了。

“领酱有没有想我——”一道带着明显装可爱语气的第三个成年男性的声音正在这时突兀地闯进来，预备好的台词却在一瞬间卡在嗓子眼里，生生让空气凝滞了三秒，于是千言万语尽化作一声轻挑的口哨，长长地穿过空气，硬生生勒住成濑的喉咙。——成濑从听到自己熟悉的嗓音冒出第一个音节的时候就已经震惊地不知该如何动作了。

“吉本……你为什么……”成濑从嗓子眼里艰难地挤出了几个字。

“啊领酱想问我为什么会在这里？好问题！”吉本又恢复了一贯的轻浮口吻，但榎本不知是错觉还是什么，从中隐约听出了一些咬牙切齿的味道。“不过在领酱的乳头被别人玩弄的情况下解释这个问题可一点情调都没有啊！”

吉本一边胡扯一边大剌剌地走到池边，一把将还在震惊当中的成濑从水中捞出来，“领酱不如去我的房间，我单独解释给你听？”吉本笑得灿烂，有商有量的口气与其强硬的手部动作怎么看都毫不协调，“还是说，这位榎本先生也想要一起来？”

“……不了，”榎本古井无波的黑色眼睛隔着镜片与吉本对视，“下次吧。”

“哦——下次啊。”吉本意味深长地咀嚼这几个字，想要从榎本毫无表情的脸上探寻一些情绪。

榎本并不在意这些，他将视线移到成濑身上，“领君，注意安全。”

“什——”成濑一个字还没说完就被身边的吉本紧紧揽住往外走去。

“好啦领酱快走啦，刚从水里出来容易感冒快把浴衣披上——”

“吉本荒野你不要拉我，我的衣服还没拿！——”

渐渐远离变小的争吵声随着大门“砰——”一声紧闭而被彻底隔绝。

变成独自一人的榎本径佝了佝背，直到下巴也浸在水里，他小声嘟囔了句什么，热气再次让镜片蒙上一层白雾。

“笨蛋情侣。”

 

被强行拉走的成濑刚被扯进门，还没缓口气，就被压在墙上深吻。嘴唇被不停啃咬变得红肿不堪，闯进口腔的舌气势汹汹地大力搅动，狠狠碾过力所能及的每一处，分泌过多的唾液甚至没有吞咽的机会。无法呼吸带来的辛苦让成濑不住地推阻身前无理取闹的人，双手手腕却被猛地扣在墙上，双腿也从中间被卡住，无论他如何挣扎都是徒劳。

被紧紧压在墙上的手腕大抵因为之前猛得撞在墙上而发红了，手腕上越来越紧的力道抓疼了成濑，怎样反抗都无法脱离被压制的状态让成濑怒意渐生。等到吉本终于放过成濑的嘴唇，成濑边喘着气呼吸，边带着一腔怒意冲他吼道：“放开！”

吉本顿了顿，并没有松开对成濑的束缚，他又扬起轻松的语气，开始自顾自地解释起来，“领酱之前问我为什么出现在这里对吧，其实我是陪做家教的那家人一起来旅游的哦！这也是教育计划的一部分！没有告诉领酱是想给你一个大惊喜，没有我陪很伤心吧？”

成濑低着头还生着气，又听到他故作受伤地继续说道：“谁知道啊，却变成领酱给了我一个大惊喜，——领酱居然背着我和别人做那种事，我好受伤！” 

“我没有！径君只是——”

“领酱的这里呀，”吉本低下头，凑近他因浴衣大敞而露出来的一边乳尖，用舌苔重重碾过那粒红色的突起，激得成濑挺直了腰打颤，“是只属于我的。”

“毕竟，让领酱的这里能够好好地突出来，可是我的功劳啊。”


End file.
